


Stuck with The Potters

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: You meet your boyfriend’s parents.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Plus Size Reader, James Sirius Potter/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Stuck with The Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on Tumblr.

You fiddled with the hem of your blouse for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Your best friend rolled her eyes from beside you. “You look fine,” they said, not for the first time throughout the train ride. 

Your nerves couldn’t be tamed, no matter how many times you repeated to yourself everything would go smoothly, no matter how many times James said everything would be fine. 

It had been his idea, for you to meet his parents that summer, and although you were excited you were scared of them not liking you. Your relationship with Lily Luna was good, and even Albus seemed to like you which surprised both James and you— you couldn’t help but be nervous still. As the train slowed down, you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, gnawing on it to keep yourself from sighing heavily. 

Your best friend and you took separate ways, not without you promising to write to them as soon as possible. 

James was waiting for you in the station, happy to see you had taken his offer to spend a few days with his family once he spotted your belongings. He kissed you as soon as you were at an arm’s reach, smiling on top of your lips as you parted. 

The walk to his house wasn’t long, you held hands the entire stroll as you told him about your past couple of days. He could tell you were nervous which he found adorable and pointless because he was sure his parents would adore you as he did. 

He had spoken so much about you that Ginny and Harry had asked him to just take you home already. He thought at first they wanted to discourage him from dating because it has happened to some of his friends, but as he explained that people usually we're judgemental of your body type in general and both shared confused looks he realized their intentions were simply to meet his girlfriend. And honestly? He wanted you to meet them just as badly. 

That morning he had reminded them of everything you liked and disliked, how you liked your tea and that dish you dispised— he didn't need to tell them to be nice, they were already open and accepting and he had honestly been an idiot for thinking they would make a comment regarding your weight, of course they didn't care about that! 

He stopped in front of a door, turning to face you completely. “Are you ready, love?” 

You exhaled, nodding whilst looking at him. He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it in order to turn the knob. As soon as the door opened, a yell filled your ears. 

“You’re sleeping with me!” Lily Luna’s voice was the one to greet you, her bright smile easing your nerves a tad bit. 

Said nerves skyrocketed once you were invited to step inside, the redhead woman you’ve heard so much about was smiling at you just as bright as her daughter. 

Ginny pulled you into a hug, “we’ve heard so much about you.” 

“Likewise, Mrs. Potter,” you politely said as you hugged back. 

Shaking hands with Harry was easier than you thought, his green eyes stared at you welcomingly as he asked how you train ride had gone. 

While you told him about it, Albus came downstairs to greet you, he even offered to help James with your belongings. You could see the surprise in Ginny and Harry’s faces but they didn’t make a single comment. 

“Tea?” Ginny offered, smiling when you accepted. 

Harry laughed while seeing you place your hands on your lap, sitting on the couch in front of the one you were occupying. “Nervous, (y/n)?” 

You felt heat overcome your face, “a little bit, sir.” 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” he assured you. “We’re happy James found someone to put up with him.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. In all honesty, James wasn’t so bad most of the time— you liked his pranks, how funny he was, how brave and caring.

The progression of the evening proved James to have been right, you didn’t have anything to worry about. Ginny and Harry were very accepting, not once making a comment about your weight or anything even close to that, they were interested in you, your personality, your interests. Talking to them turned as comfortable as doing it with Lily and Albus, you could see why the three Potter-Weasley siblings were so different and at the same time so nice and righteous. 

By the end of the day, you were helping in the kitchen while Albus complained about having to do it too and laughing at how much Ginny teased Harry about James having a stable relationship at a younger age than he did. 

It felt good, feeling accepted by the family of the guy you were in love with, being included in their jokes and conversations. It felt even natural, sitting down between Lily and James at the table, hearing Al and James have a passionate discussion about Quidditch while Ginny corrected them and Harry looked at them proudly, eating dinner with the people your boyfriend loved so much. 

He smiled the brightest he had the entire day, all for you. “I told you sooooo,” he sing-sang just to tease you. 

You two were alone for a moment, sat down on the patio steps. The moment would’ve been perfect if he hadn’t opened his mouth, but what was new with James? You rolled your eyes, “you’re mean.” 

“I’m not,” he lightly elbowed you on the side. Suddenly James turned serious, “I’m happy you’re here, you know? And that my family loves you as much as I do.” 

It was your turn to smile, “I’m happy to be here. And that your family doesn’t hate me.” 

He threw his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. “You’re stuck with The Potters now.” 

Kissing his cheek, you hummed. You were fine with it, more than fine, actually.


End file.
